marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcade (Earth-15513)
(Chronologically) | Death = Ghost Racers Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Arcade was the main host and master of the Killiseum, an arena dedicated for the entertainment of Battleworld's masses through gladiatorial fights, the Ghost Races and other deadly games. War Machine After another event at the Killiseum with the War Machine as the main attraction, Arcade held an after-party, where he was confronted by the Taskmaster, who wanted the War Machine shut down. Arcade wasn't willing to lose one of the Killiseum's champions without giving him the proper end, but Taskmaster menaced him by saying he would shut the War Machine down himself if Arcade didn't. To take revenge on the Taskmaster for his insolence, Arcade threw him into the arena, presenting him as the killer of War Machine's daughter. In the ensuing fight, Taskmaster was eaten alive by the Zombies of the Killiseum, but not without wounding War Machine enough to make him die. Kidnapped by the Captain In the end of another bloody tournament, Arcade went into the arena to give the champions, the Captain and the Devil, their prize and was captured by them. Inside the Devil's mouth, Arcade was going to be interrogated by the Captain, who wanted to discover his friend Bucky's whereabouts; however, Arcade stunned them both, and himself, by using the lapel flower he was wearing, that was capable of projecting electrical currents. After the incident, the transgressors were sent to Castle Doom to be judged while Arcade returned to the Killiseum. Ghost Racers As in many other nights before, Arcade hosted a Ghost Race, the most popular event in the Killiseum, to the entire audience of Battleworld and its winner was none other than Robbie Reyes, who had won every Ghost Race in that season. While Robbie celebrated his victory with his brother Gabe in the Jekyll & Hyde Club, Arcade sent the other Spirits of Ignition to the Killiseum's dungeon to be tortured by Chief Zadkiel as their punishment for not having won the race. While resting, Arcade thought about his next arrangement: Robbie's death. The next night, even after Zadkiel warned him to be careful with Robbie, due to him being able to draw power from a different source from the rest of the other Ghost Racers, Arcade put his plan in motion. To destabilize Robbie emotionally, Arcade put a monster composed of his friends in the circuit, forcing Robbie to kill them. Later, Arcade sent his killer automaton, the Venus Compiler, to finish him off, but something unexpected happened: Robbie got out of Zadkiel's control, thanks to his Igniter Spirit Eli, and escaped the Killiseum. As Zadkiel wasn't able to detect Robbie's presence, a furious Arcade commanded him to send all the other Ghost Racers to hunt him down. .]] While the Ghost Racers confronted Robbie, Arcade had Gabe kidnapped to race in his brother's place, as well as to make Robbie return to the Killiseum, and it worked. When Robbie returned to rescue his brother, Arcade commanded Zadkiel to make the Ghost Racers kill him and unleashed the Venus Compiler once more, but Robbie managed to free the Ghost Racers from Zadkiel's control, and they destroyed the automaton. After Zadkiel had his soul eaten by Eli, a frightened Arcade tried to escape in his flying platform, but he was knocked off of it; however, he didn't die as Alejandra prevented his fall, only to stab him in the eyes for torturing her. He was afterwards ran over by the Ghost Racers and subsequently died. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants